


The Story of Her Eyes

by AlexandraLockhart



Series: Tifa Week 2020 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Other, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraLockhart/pseuds/AlexandraLockhart
Summary: After a long night at work Tifa goes through some self reflection. Will she find what she’s looking for?
Series: Tifa Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730194
Kudos: 3





	The Story of Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Tifa Week 2020 still going strong! Favorite physical features. I went the physical route for this lmao I love ONE woman. But I love her legs/hands, Hair and of course her trademark RED eyes.

It was around 3 in the morning, after another long night in the bar. Tifa had just gotten out of the shower, and was applying lotion to her legs. As she rubbed them she felt the bumps and bruises. She had gone a bit too hard during training, but thankfully she had stockings to cover them up. After lathering her legs she applied some lotion to her calloused hands, not only from hard work at the bar but the repeated punches she threw. She looked over at her punching bag, it had taken quite the beating since she got it.

She slowing arose from her bed and walked up to her mirror. She let down her long luscious Raven hair, it went all over the place. Finally she looked into her ruby red eyes. What were they telling her? What was their story, what was her story. They told her that the bruised legs and the callous hands were imperfect but beautiful. The wild messy hair was her tumultuous past, but her eyes they spoke to her. Their light, they still had hope of the future. There would be more pain on the way, but also there will be joy. She had the inner strength to keep moving forward. She was on the right path, her eyes told her so.


End file.
